FIRESTARTERII:The Twin Flames
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Charlie is grown with a family of her own,a very......unique family


FirestarterII:The Twin Flames   
  
  
The black horse had been let loose again.   
Running thru the forest.The burning forest with its charcoal burnt smells.   
The Thudding as the black horse raged thru the burning forest.   
Thud......Thud.....THUD   
Andy Summers knew not to overdue it but the thought of failing was worse then the pain some ways.   
He had been too busy playing video games the night before,and totally forgot to do his homework.   
He was in someways reckless and did not consider how many times he used the push in a span of time.   
When he had pushed Ms.Galagger to beleive he had given in his homework,it had been the 5th push that week.   
And the 2nd push of that day.   
The first push was spent on Mr.Nickelkeeper,Andy was a few dimes short of buying the popscicle he wanted but just a little tweak,the slightest push and magically he had enough.   
To Mr,Nickelkeeper anyway.   
The second push was a real shove,he had pushed the kid up the street to trade his Pokemon cards,real expensive ones for some of Andy's low cost ones.   
Pat Miller was not easily convinced that a Pikachu card was better than a Charizard but In the end Andy got what he wanted.   
He always did.   
The 3rd push was smaller than the one used on Pat but larger than the one used on Nickelkeeper.   
He spent this push on a bully named Jim Bowers.   
Bowers had been picking on Andy's friend Neal Leaman and Andy did not like that.   
In some ways Andy guessed he was a bully too.   
I mean not every kid can make Jim Bowers strip to his underwear in the middle of Vine street and Market Ave. just because Andy had told him it was the best thing to do.   
Now could they?   
He used it earlier this same day on Jim again.   
This time he told Jim that picking his nose during every class would really get the girl's loving him.   
Jim thought it would too.   
In fact right now,as Andy's headache was raging with the thud of the black horse and Ms.Galagger was marking Abdy's homework as well done,Jim Bowers was picking a nice big juicy one.   
Andy saw this and wished he had made he big dope eat them too but he had not.   
Jim wiped the thing on his shirt.   
Rebecca Danders saw this and gave a disgusted glance at Jim.   
Jim thought it was he most sexist smile in the world.   
As Ms. Galagger moved on to the next kid Andy laid his head on the top of his desk and groaned,hoping the horse would calm down soon....just calm down.   
He didnt dare ask to be excused.   
If he had complained of a headache his parents might know he had been using his push.   
Not that they forbade it.   
They would just want to know who he used it on and why.   
And they had a way of KNOWING he was lying or not.   
So he fought it out until lunchtime.   
  
At lunch Andy sat with Neal and another friend named Leon Hollistan.   
But first he always met with his twin sister.   
Vicky and he had a pack,that they would meet everyday at the begining of lunch to tell eachother what they used their powers on that day.   
To keep record.   
They met near the vending machines,Vicky had her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail.   
She looked very much like their mother.   
She smiled but it faltered when she noticed how pale and sickly he looked.   
"Andy....you have got to stop using it so often!"   
"Lower your voice,i just dont feel good,normal kids get pale too you know"   
She nodded,but he could tell by her face that she knew he was tipped over from using IT too much.   
"I used mine 3 times today"   
Andy looked at her,stunned because she had just told him to stop and she was ahead of him by one.   
As if she knew what he was think,which she most likly did,she said"But this was the first time this week you know,plus i didnt just use the push"   
Andy motioned for her to continue.   
"I used the push on a boy who was bothering me......you know.....the way you boys do.....so I told him that showing the teacher his mini him would get every girl at his feet,so he did,hes expelled.   
She smiled with triumph.   
Andy wanted to know who had fucked with his sister so he could go do more that make him drop his pants but Vicky didnt leave him much time to ask.   
"I used telekinies to get a book off a high shelf,no harm in that right?"   
Andy stared blankly for a second then nodded.   
"And i used.....i used the fire to burn a ciggerette away"   
"You used the fire??!!"   
"Yes....you know how much hate ciggerettes.....i saw Molly Hopson smoking and I just......burned it.....shes ok,she dropped it...i dont think anyone really noticed."   
"Hmph....and you tell me to calm down.I only used it twice"   
He told when he had used it.   
"You should of gotten your homework done."   
"You should kick your "Smoking"habit"   
"Thats not funny"   
"I know."   
  
Charlie Mcgee had not been the only brood of the LOT SIX project.   
There was one other.   
Besides her Parents,Andy and Vicky Mcgee,there was one other LOT SIX "experiment" left.   
James Richardson.   
James,they figured,would not be able to spawn a child.   
Because as far we know,males can not give birth.   
In other words,Richardson was gay.   
But he was also curious,and one day he had tried what all the straight men had been raving about.   
He found it displeasing and went back to his life of blowjobs and sore asses.   
But the female,Mary Summers,could not just forget James Richardson because his sperm had done something to her.   
It had made her pregnant.   
And 9 months later,Doug Summers was born.   
The Shop had no idea of his birth,or what he could do.....   
At a young age Doug was able to lift things,heavy things with his mind.   
One day when grandpa Summers had scared him by jumping out at him,Dougie screamed and ol' grandpa was hurled across the room.   
There were other things too.   
Dougie could not just move things.....but he could break them too.   
When he cried at night sometimes it was almost as if he were a banshee because it seemed his wails were a scream so loud it could break the plates and glasses all the way down the stairs.   
It hadnt been Dougie's screams tho,it was his mind,perhaps in a way it was his mind screaming.   
Either way,Dougie was not normal.   
And Mary knew this so she sheltered the boy that a gay man had helped her create.   
A gay man with much more than 35 guy's phonenumbers written in his black book.   
Much more.   
  
The chances of Charlie Mcgee and Doug Summers meeting,falling in love and baring children was so unlikely it was impossible.   
But it happen.   
They met in college,of all places.   
They were both 20 years old at the time.   
They met in Biology class,another coincidence?   
The professor,a Mr.Tom Rogan,was discussing abnormal structures in the human body.   
He had brought out the suggestion of the Z and X and Y factors.   
Doug and Charlie got tence during that class.....and they could feel it coming off each other in waves.   
When Charlie was little she had her talents broadcasted on Tv,read about in papers and in magizines.   
The Shop had been shut down.   
Charlie lived ith the Manders until recently.   
They had been good to her and she loved them,like grandparents.   
Charlie's face had been bloted out from the tv screen and her name was never mentioned.   
No one knew she was the Firestarter.   
But the Shop had ceased its activities AND that was a relief to Charlie.   
But people began to think the whole thing was a hoax and wanted Charlie to display her talent(curse)in public.   
Charlie silently refused.   
And it had ended,people just liked it better to beleive it was speacial effects than to beleive a 9 or 10 year old girl could set walls on fire.   
And that was fine with her.   
Now she was in a collage class and the professer was basically spilling her awful truth right out on the table.   
And she had cringed.   
But.....she felt another cringe too,the boy in the next aisle.   
Doug.   
After the class was over they stared at each other.   
Indeed they had both felt it.   
And in the safty of his dorm room that night they met.   
And both displayed some heavy talent.   
Charlie had set a sinkfull of newspaprr on fire while Doug had swung the couch arounbd the room with them both on it.   
It had been fun.   
It had been scary.   
She was falling in love with him already.   
And he with her.   
a few years later they would have twins.   
They would name the twins after her parents.   
And those two children would make their parent's powers look like child's play. 


End file.
